Turnabout Resuscitation
by BakaVSAll
Summary: Phoenix and Maya tackle a new case, one where a life-giving procedure is the cause of death! Rated T.


_Poor, poor Dent. Your own stupidity killed you. And thanks to you, Connie's sentence is assured..._

**September 12**

**Wright and Co. Law Office**

"Hey, Nick!" Maya screamed at a sleepy Phoenix, slumped over his desk. Phoenix rose from his deep slumber, to reveal that he is less than enthusiastic to be awake at that moment. Swaying left to right, like a drunken man, he stares at Maya's usual cheerful face, before smashing his head back into the desk, uncaring for any paperwork that gets slobbered by his drool.

"Come on, Nick! You said you would take me to the bookstore today!" Maya said. She decided to shake his shoulder repeatedly, more violently after each passing second. After about four seconds, she shook him so hard, he fell on the floor. A soft grumble was heard from his collapsed body.

"Ahh! I killed Nick! I need to hide the body... and I need a defense attorney. Nick, can you defend me? Wait... you're dead!" As Maya continued panicking, Phoenix finally decided to get up. Maya, unsurprisingly, was shocked that the person she supposedly killed has risen. "Nick! You're alive! Are you a zombie? I don't know how to deal with zombies yet, but I suppose they-"

As Maya rambles on again, Phoenix stretched his entire body. He wiped his eyes to see the happy spirit medium-in-training adorned in her usual outfit. He looked down, and noticed that his suit was severely wrinkled from his beloved sleep that he can no longer have.

"Morning, Maya." He said, just before yawning. "I'll take you to the book store, but let me change first." Maya looked at Phoenix with a concerned look. "Nick, it's 2:00 P.M. It's the afternoon." Maya responded. Phoenix, with slightly wider eyes from hearing that, tapped the Thinker on his desk. "Beep. I think it's around 2:15," The clock said. Phoenix sighed, and went to his closet and started looking through his clothes.

Maya, upon realizing that Phoenix is going to change, stepped outside of his office. While waiting, a girl, no more than seventeen years old, wearing a nurse's scrub was walking towards her. Maya began to panic, not knowing why this nurse was approaching her. She backed up, and tried to open the door, but she remembered that Phoenix is most likely still changing out of his clothes, and whatever the nurse was going to do was probably better than seeing Phoenix in his undergarments.

"Excuse me, but is this the Wright and Co. Law Office? I need to speak to the defense attorney." The nurse calmly said. Maya was paralyzed in terror, barely even moving a muscle. "Hello? Miss? You're Wright's assistant, no?" The nurse asked. Lots of rustling was heard from the background. Maya stiffly waddled out of the way to let the nurse through.

"Through. Here." Maya attempted to say, but ended up mouthing the words instead. The nurse, while grabbing the side of her scrub, curtsied. She proceeded to walk inside of the office. As soon as she closed the door, Maya let out a huge sigh of blissful relief.

Inside the office, Phoenix pulled out an ironing board from the closet. After setting it up, he removed his blazer and began ironing it. The nurse walks in at that very moment. They exchange a glance before Phoenix realized that he is ironing his clothes right in front of a potential client.

"Gah! I'm sorry. This isn't very professional of me." Phoenix apologized, looking slightly below where the nurse stands. The nurse began looking at Phoenix differently, but remained silent. During the silence, Phoenix quickly puts his blazer on and pushes his open ironing board aside.

"You're Phoenix Wright? From the Hammond and Edgeworth case?" The nurse asked. Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Sorry for-"

The nurse stepped closer, and Phoenix stopped talking. He began sweating profusely, since this nurse was getting closer and closer to him. Finally, the nurse spoke. "Your sleep cycle is broken. The bags in your eyes says it all. Your back also seems to be in slight pain. Since it looks like you're suffering from mild postural kyphosis, you're clearly not getting the sleep that actually helps you awaken, and the fact that you were just ironing your blazer means you most likely woke up somewhere still wearing your clothes. It would most likely be a place that would feel pretty uncomfortable for sleep, as well as a place to get your clothes that wrinkled." The nurse looked what was behind Phoenix, and turned back to him. "I assume you slept on your table. There's drool on your face, as well as drool on the papers on your desk. Also, you're beginning to get nervous. You seem to be sweating quite a bit, but your eyes aren't dilated, so you aren't falling in love with me, which I suppose is a good thing. Your feet are also pointing away from me as well. I'm making you uncomfortable now, aren't I?"

Phoenix nodded his head slowly. All the nurse's statements were true, but he certainly didn't know how in the world she came to those conclusions. "So, may I help you?" Phoenix said, professionally. Even though the nurse already made the given situation quite awkward, he still made sure that he was doing his job. "Um... I would you to defend my sister. My sister's name is Connie Ving... she was arrested earlier today, and being that the trial is tomorrow, I'd like for you to help."

"Okay. Please take a seat over there. Don't mind the drool, I'll clean it up." Phoenix directed. The nurse sat down, across from Phoenix. He cleared the table of the papers from the previous case, and took out a new file. He began to speak. "Luckily, I am accepting new cases at this time. But before we begin, I'd like you to tell me: are you sure that your sister is innocent?"

The nurse nodded yes. "Judging from the situation, my sister was placed in a rather terrible dilemma. From what I was told from visiting her in the detention center, yes, my sister is innocent. She explained her entire situation. She was with her two friends, Jean Ena Butle and Carly Jackers. She was also with her boyfriend, Dent Alex Flos. At one point, though it really wasn't specified, Carly passed out from being scared by Jean, and Dent, being a nursing student, attempted CPR. Soon after, Carly was revived. Connie kissed Dent immediately after Carly started breathing again. Dent stopped breathing after that kiss. Connie also knew CPR, and attempted it on him. She doesn't remember where her two friends were, due to the fact that this was her first time performing CPR in an actual situation opposed to performing it on a dummy. However, she failed to recognize that he was having an allergic reaction, and was currently going through shock from his allergies. Not to mention, she made many mistakes. Eventually, he died right there. Jean came along with paramedics and police, but he was too late. And then, Connie was arrested. However, she didn't eat any nuts, the one thing that Dent was allergic to."

Phoenix placed his hand on his chin. There were a couple of details that seemed a little confusing. "Couldn't it have been Carly who had nuts?" The nurse shook her head. "Carly's also allergic. I'm not sure if she would die or anything, but she'd definitely be very uncomfortable." Phoenix began to stroke his chin, and got a brief flashback to the Judge's magnificent beard. "Why was she arrested?" Phoenix asked.

"Probably because she was the one that performed CPR, and let the victim die. She wasn't using a face mask, since she was together with Dent, and knew that he didn't have any communicable diseases or anything, so it was believed that she ate something he was allergic to, and kissed him to kill him." The nurse said. Phoenix was getting more information that he needed, but there was still one thing left on his mind.

"Where did this happen?" Phoenix asked. The nurse, who spoke quite a bit in the last couple of minutes, suddenly became silent. "Um... hello?" Phoenix reiterated. Finally, the nurse spoke. "I don't know." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you don't know?' You knew so much about what happened and-"

"I know, but this is all coming from my sister. When I asked her, she said that she was led there by her friends, and she was arrested. You need to ask one of them about it. Not to mention, I only learned about it when my sister called me from the detention center." The nurse said, looking down. Without knowing the place where the supposed murder has taken place, Phoenix and Maya couldn't look at the area and search for clues. And with what the nurse said, another question came up.

"How old is your sister?" Phoenix continued. "Technically, she's five years old." The nurse said. Phoenix's jaw dropped. "Y-You're sister is five? These murder cases are getting out of hand..." The nurse shook her head again. "My sister's birthday is on February 29. If she wasn't born on that day, she'd be 22 as of today." Phoenix let out a long sigh. "Phew, I would have felt terrible for the prosecution, trying to convict a little girl. Anyways, that's all I'd like to know. I'd like to visit her in the detention center, if you don't mind." The nurse nodded. "I'll accompany you, just to get another chance to-"

A ringing is heard. The nurse looks inside her pocket, and pulls out a pager. "Gah... I gotta go. Here, take this. These things you might need." The nurse handed Phoenix three items.

"**Nurse's Card"**

_A card belonging to the suspect's sister, with a telephone number. The nurse's name is "Brie Ving."_

"**Autopsy Report"**

_An autopsy report of Dent Alex Flos. Time of death: 10:00 AM on 9/12. Cause of death: anaphylactic shock. No other symptom was present. Death occurred a couple of minutes after the initial reaction._

"**Brie's Statement"**

_A written statement allowing Phoenix Wright to speak to Connie Ving, in the detention center._

"Thank you, Brie." Phoenix said. She curtsied, despite the fact that she was wearing scrub pants. "By the way, Brie, have you seen my assistant?" Phoenix asked. "She's outside. I think that she's afraid of me." Brie said, walking out. "But, thank you Phoenix. Please save my sister!" Brie exclaimed. She walked out of the door. Seconds later, Maya walked in. "Hey Nick, you done with that evil doctor?" Maya said. "She isn't evil. She's the sister of our next client." Maya started sweating from hearing that statement. "Alright, Maya. First, we'll go to the Detention Center and speak with our client. Next, we'll go to the Criminal Affairs Office and see if Detective Gumshoe can help us out. And then, we'll go to the bookstore. Okay, Maya?" Maya trudged out the door, not even responding to Phoenix's statement. "Shesh, and I'm the one who just woke up." Both of them left to the Detention Center.


End file.
